fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Euphoria Timeline
The Euphoria Timeline is the "perfect" timeline of Atsuiaka Nina's Pretty Cure saga. It is the timeline that we end up with in the end of One of Us Must Go. ≅ 400 BC In Ancient Greece, Audience and Creator World was introduced to Mythikos Pretty Cure, the earliest recording of a Pretty Cure group. The Cures were only known as Agape, Pretty Cure Mythos, and Gaia, Pretty Cure Thrylos, and their mascot was Zoo. Their theme was magic. Pretty generic stuff, but that's what you get for the first recording. The only inhuman thing they could do was fly. They did not transform in a magical sense, they changed to formal clothing to fight in. These Cures were introduced in [[Sakasama Pretty Cure!|''Sakasama Pretty Cure!]]. 533 AD In the Dark Ages, a solo Cure was found. '''Reina Taylor', more known as Pretty Princess, is that Cure. She was trying to be obtained by many men, but she got beheaded for being false royalty. Reina was introduced in [[New Dreams ☆ Pretty Cure!|''New Dreams ☆ Pretty Cure!]]. The 10th century of Earth On the planet Zircon, there was a Pretty Cure with barely any information about her, besides of being known as '''Cure Tejes', but she was said to be an inspiration for all on that planet. Cure Tejes was intoduced in ''Butterfly Pretty Cure ��''. 1993 The past [[Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!|''Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!]] were formed in the 90's. The girls were [[Lisa|'Lisa']], Cure Fantastic, [[Lonlynn|'Lonlynn']], Cure Alma, [[Amelle|'Amelle']], Cure Starlet, and the leader, [[Etta|'Etta']], who was Cure Hexagon. It turns out Audience and Creator world is actually called Earth, and nobody cared to tell them that until Lisa did. 2001 The past ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure were formed in the early 2000's. The girls were Chieri, Cure Botany, Yura, Cure Serpent, and Sei, Cure Ray. They were trapped in limbo for years after their defeat. This team is canon, but it has some non canon stuff in it too. 2004 The first major Pretty Cure team was born, Futari wa Pretty Cure. It has Nagisa Misumi, Cure Black, Honoka Yukishiro, Cure White, and Hikari Kujou, Shiny Luminous. This team is canon, but it returns in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step''. 2006-2013 During this time, seven teams are created in Japan. These teams are Splash Star, Yes! 5 GoGo, Fresh, Heartcatch, Suite, Smile, and DokiDoki. Fresh is the most important out of all of them. 2014 It seems that there are Pretty Cure from all over the world. The known teams and Cures are Happiness Charge Pretty Cure in Pikarigaoka, the Bomber Girls in Paris, Texas, Wonderful Net in India, Cure Earl in Paris, France, the Alo~ha Pretty Cure in Lihue, Cure Continental in London, Cure Katyusha in Moscow, Cure Southern Cross in Sydney, Cure Gonna and Cure Pantaloni in Rome, Cure Matador from Madrid, and Cure Nile in Cairo. The others are from unknown origin. 2015 A team is created in Japan, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, the predecessors of the Princess Pretty Cure. 2016-2018 Three teams are created in Japan, [[Happy Happy Pretty Cure!|''Happy Happy Pretty Cure!]], [[Pretty Cure La La La!|''Pretty Cure La La La!]], and ''Pretty Cure of the Stars''. The latter of whom are in a romantic relationship. 2019 A team is created in Japan, [[Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!|''Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!]], the predecessors of the Kimyo Pretty Cure. Their American equivalent is the Estrella Pretty Cure, which has '''Phyllis Vincent', Cure Lucky, Ann Reulet, Cure Dolly, and Steph Durante, Cure Moon. More international Cures are found in ''Shooting Stars☆Pretty Cure''. Particularly the Mirakelrytter Pretty Cure!, which has Maja Lindgren, Cure Venture, Klara Axelsson, Cure Bless, and Ellie Nilsdotter, Cure Cheer. (if you want me to remove this line, please message me) 2020-2026 Seven teams are created at this time. [[Sparkly Pretty Cure!|''Sparkly Pretty Cure!]], [[Fantastic Pretty Cure!|''Fantastic Pretty Cure!]], ''Pretty Cure 1.5'''' , New Dreams ☆ Pretty Cure!, ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step, Regenbogen Pretty Cure!, and Pretty Cure RPM. The third series in the list takes place in Chicago, while the sixth takes place in Germany. 2027 A time breaking group, ''Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy'', is made. Cure Destiny changed her own destiny. 2028-2037 Ten new teams were formed. You can find them here because I'm lazy. 2037 When ''Pretty Cure and the Dragon's Book'' formed, it formed for the first ever Love Live!, a tournament for Pretty Cure to face different tests. Syreni did it, A-RISE did it, and now it's time for the Musketeers to do it. This is a time where Pretty Cure became more corporate and mainstream. Not only did the Starry Sky Galaxy and the Aurora Galaxy find out about them years ago, but even the galaxy in Star Wars and planet Mobius found out about planet Earth and 2038-2039 Three Pretty Cure teams, Tennen Komachi, Grace Maiden, and Vampop create the group Snow halation pretty cure! with Sonic the Hedgehog to defeat Doctor Eggman. Other teams form as well to defeat the Badniks Eggman has put into Japan. A-RISE is still going strong, but there's also Madonna, Ever Never Girl, Saint Snow, and Doctor Eggman's illegitimate Pretty Cure group, simply known as the Anti Pretty Cure. A cadet group of four arises, Watermelon. It consists of [[Matsuura Kanan|'Kanan']], Cure Cloudburst, [[Takami Chika|'Chika']], Cure Summer, [[Watanabe You|'You']], Cure Nimbostratus, and [[Sakurauchi Riko|'Riko']], Cure Eden. They are the only four legitimate Pretty Cure cadets shown in the show. 2039 In April, one year, an army takes over the town of Snow halation pretty cure! and mind controls them into their submission. The Snow Cure members [[Tojo Nozomi|'Nozomi']], Cure Celeste, [[Yazawa Niko|'Niko']], Cure Sunbeam, and [[Ayase Eli|'Eli']], Cure Crystal, escape just in time to tell the Itsuka Pretty Cure! about the horrible mess! And so, [[Katsura Mikan|'Katsura Mikan']], Cure Reverie, gives the main villain a punch and a carbonated drink so everything's better the end.Category:Timelines Category:Mistyemberandbea